My Feathered Luna
by ArcticMoonAngel
Summary: My OC! This story is about my OC, Luna, and how she meets the flock. Some secrets will be revealed, and what action will occur? I'll try to do some FAX as best as I can, and maybe some Liggy.
1. Where's my flock?

**My Feathered Luna**

"Arg!" I sighed, frustrated. I should have though this over before I actually did it! Okay, your probably wondering, _"What in the world is she talking about?!",_ so let me explain. I'm Luna Silvetta. And _yes,_ I'm a 14 year old, human avian bird. And right now, I'm flapping my 13-and-a-half feet long wings in the _pouring _rain, trying to find a certain group of six bird kids. Yea, I'm talking about the flock. _Max's_ flock. Because, believe it or not, I have some history to cover with them. But we'll get to that a little bit later.

I sighed again. I left my perfectly warm and cozy house, because I had to find six kids I knew in my childhood days, who never even noticed me. Great reason, Luna. But my heart told me this was what I had to do, so I'm going to do it. But… let's be honest here… I have NO idea where I'm going, or where the flock might be, but I do check Fang's blog often, so I have a vague idea.

But, it would be MUCH easier if I would just bump into them or something, I don't know-

BAM!

Ugh… I just flew straight into someone… SOMEONE??!!! I looked up and found myself face to face with a handsome, but calm and emotionless, face, and I couldn't do anything but stare.

"Are you… Fang?" I asked is shock.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." He replied in a sarcastic tone.

Just then I realized the rest of the flock was right behind him. I was too stupid to do anything but stare. Max just looked amazed to find another bird kid.

"Are you… a bird kid?" She asked me. I just nodded, and even forgot to flap for a second. I fell a couple feet, but regained my flight.

"Oh, gosh… I was looking for you guys, and now you just appeared in front of me! I have so much to tell you! Is there a place..." I soon stopped as I realized I was dragging on, sounding just like Nudge.

"Uh… let's go find a cave close by, and then we can talk." Max stated, as everyone followed her to the cave. I tried to keep up with them, but it was pouring rain, and they had _years_ of flight experience. I was just getting dragged down in the rain. _I can't believe it…_I thought,_ I found the flock…I found my friends, my family._


	2. History is covered

**MAX'S POV**

We settled down in a cave, while Iggy started a fire. I watched the girl sit in a corner and shake out her wings.

Her shoulder length hair was styled in a sausage curl style, and was black with red, brown, and _silver _highlights. Wonder where that came from.

She had emerald green eyes, with a little tad of silver sparks in there, and they would actually _glitter_ in the light. Her pale, fair skin sort of matched Iggy's and her face looked like it had a nice touch of blush on it, although it was natural, and her lips were a nice scarlet red. Long story short, she was pretty and cute. Well, that's my opinion, since I'm a girl.

Her wings were 13-and-a-half feet long, and they were a nice, glowing white color. It was, _of course_, sprinkled with little silver sparkles, light blue on the tip of every feather. At the top part of her wings, she had a silver, sparkling design that resembled a moon. I needed to ask her about her history, I mean she greeted us like she actually _knew_ us.

I was just about to ask her questions, when Fang beat me to it.

"You, name? Powers? History?"

Fang didn't speak that much in front of strangers.

"Oh, right! Well, I'm Luna Silvetta, 14 years old, and have the powers of the moon, healing, and a little psychic." She stated quickly. I could see where she got her name from.

Fang nodded with understandment, and before that chatter box ( not sarcasm) could ask anything else, I asked her, "What about your history?"

She stared at the fire as she spoke. "Well, like you six, I started out in the school. Actually, I was there when you all were." She stopped and glanced at us, then continued. "They gave me these wings, and the color and patterns appeared as I grew. But I don't really know where I got the powers from.

"You probably got it from the school, like us." Angel guessed.

"Well, maybe… but I had them before they even did any tests on me. But anyway, I always liked to hang around you guys, but… you never really noticed me." She said, with a slight nervous chuckle. I was surprised with this information, because I didn't even remember her… not one bit.

"But, I know you don't remember me. The scientists erased your memory of me. I don't know why. Something about "experiment 4044(Max) can't have friends, will be a distraction," or something." She informed, before looking at us again. We just stared back, waiting for more information.

"So, my mom, who gave birth to me, finally figured out, after so many years, where I was taken, and saved me. I lived with her for years, and then I knew I had to look for you guys. You were my real family, Max had taught me so much when we were kids. I couldn't stay there, and live a relaxed life, while my real family was out there fighting off erasers and stuff." She concluded, as she curled up, hugging her knees close, and laying her head on her knees.

I didn't know if we could trust her, or if she was another test. We'll just have to see in the next couple of days.

"You can stay for a while, and we'll see what will happen." I stated, as I went to the corner of the cave to get some sleep. She looked hurt, as though I didn't trust her, but then she remembered I didn't remember her, and understood.


	3. Weakness?

_**A/N Hey! I hope you enjoy my story so far! It WILL get REALLY good! ( you'll just have to wait and see...) and hopefully more funny! Sorry if the characters seem out of character, I'm trying my best to write in their point of view. Please review! I'm encouraged to update more with reveiws!**_

**LUNA'S POV**

When we woke up in the morning, we had roasted rabbit for breakfast. Eww. But I started to notice that Fang and Max were sort of… let's say… paying more attention to each other. You get what I'm saying. I always knew they'd get together, they were such a cute, perfect couple. Sigh. Now, if only Iggy could find a girl… ;)

While I was trying to eat my rabbit without throwing up, Iggy walked over to me.

"Can I feel your wings and arms?" He asked. Well that was random. Oh wait… duh! Since he was blind, he needed to know who I was.

He felt my feathers, and I twitched. My wings were kind of sensitive. He ran his delicate fingers over my arms texture, then my face, then hair. It seemed like he was drawing a mental picture of me, without having to even see me. Amazing.

"You seem… very pretty." Iggy said, bravely.

I smiled. "Thanks."

_Ooh! Someone likes you!_

"Ah!" I squeaked, and I jumped a little.

_Sorry. This is Angel. I can read minds, in case you didn't know._

_**Oh, hi Angel. Hey, could you maybe stay out of my mind, at least until I'm used to this stuff?**_

_Sure. Just thought I'd drop in and tell you everyone's watching you make goo-goo eyes at Iggy:D_

I snapped back into reality, and just stared at the fire. Great. Now everyone thinks I'm in love with Iggy or something. I mean I'm not… right?

Max came to my rescue. "Okay, guys, let's U and A."

I wondered what that meant, and Fang caught my expression. "Up and Away." He informed. I nodded.

Once we were in the air, I got up the guts to ask Max a question. I could tell she still didn't trust me.

"Um... Max? Could I ask where we're going?"

"It's a surprise." She told me, smiling.

Well, that was a fast bond.

"Oh! We're going to the beach!" Angel squealed with delight after reading Max's mind.

"Angel!" Max scolded, but then smiled. "Here we are!"

I looked down to see a beautiful ocean, with sandy carpeting in the front. I swooped down, trying a new trick Nudge taught me. I speeded up, aimed for the beach, and started to spin, and spin, and spin. Then, at the last second, I unfurled my wings, and stopped in mid air, my wings spreading out sparkles.

"That was really cool!" Angel complimented.

"Nudge taught me that." I replied, as I landed. Nudge beamed.

Ahhh… relaxing on the beach… how could this get any better? Oh, yeah, swimming!

If there was one thing I loved more than flying, it was swimming. I was captain of the swimming team, back at home. So, I ran up to the ocean, leaving Max, Iggy, and Fang to relax in the sand. I jumped in the water, and stubbed my toe on a piece of coral.

"Ow!" I cried out, but gladly no one heard me. Yeah, I do have enhanced strength, power, and agility, but my weakness was stubbing my toe. The last thing I needed was the flock knowing my weakness was stubbing a toe.

I did strokes in the water until my arms were soar, then I just floated… so relaxing… until… Iggy and Gazzy crept up on me and started to splash me with water. I squealed with surprise, then grinned at them.

"This means war!" I exclaimed, splashing them with water. They splashed back, and they were winning. Time for my secret weapon. I turned around, and started to move my wings rapidly in the water. I was splashing them with small waves! They were taken by surprise, and I was in the lead.

As we were having our splash fight, Max was trying to catch some fish for us to eat. Fang was still relaxing on the warm sand, listening to his Ipod. I noticed that when Max went over there to ask Fang to help her catch fish, he quickly hid his Ipod, and blushed. I wonder what he was listening to… time for an investigation!


	4. Diseases and Stars

**A/N I REALLY REALLY hope you guys enjoy my story so far!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW! and I thank my first ever reviewer,**vampirewings6, thanks so much for your reviews!

**LUNA'S POV**

I snuck over to where Fang was sitting, and, making sure he wasn't looking, looked at his Ipod. He was listening to… TWINKLE TWINKLE LITTLE STAR????!!!!! Woa… I'm not even going to ask. Not wanting to catch Fang's attention, I waited until I was at the edge of the water before I collapsed in laughter. Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel looked at me like I was crazy, but I just kept on laughing. But I suddenly stopped when I felt like I couldn't breathe anymore. And it wasn't because of the laughing. I held my thought, trying to breathe. From the corner of my eye, I could see Max racing towards me. I knew it would be her to help me out.

"What's going on!? Luna! Luna, what's wrong?!" she was yelling urgently at me, and I could only squeak out a few words, "My bag… get the… inhaler…small and…white…" I saw Max yelling orders. Fang went to get my inhaler, Angel fetched some water for me, Nudge and Gazzy went over to help Fang find it, and Max and Iggy stayed next to me. Iggy reached for my hand, and I reached for his. The last things I saw were Max trying to get me to use my inhaler, and then I blacked out.

I woke up to Max's worried face next to me. "What…" I managed to get out.

"Shh…" Max ordered, gently. "Drink some water." Se handed me a water bottle.

"You're probably wondering what happened. Well, you couldn't breathe, and then we got your inhaler, and figured out how to use it, and tried it on you after you blacked out. How do you feel? What was that anyway? Was it like…. a power or something? Of course, I have no idea why that would be a power, but still…" Nudge trailed off.

"Nudge!" Max scolded. Nudge quieted down immediately. Max turned to me. "Do you think you could explain to us what this is all about?"

I sighed. I knew I'd have to tell them sooner or later. I just don't want them to worry. "Well… okay. There are some things I didn't tell you yet… and I guess I'll tell you them now." I started. This was going to be tough. " Okay, so about the not-being-able-to-breath thing, I have Asthma."

Max looked at me like I just said, "I'm working for the whitecoats, and I'm here to kill you all." "But… none of us can get sick easily. How come you have a _disease?_" She asked.

"Well, the whitecoats used to test me harshly. They used me to see how many diseases human-avians can handle before… 'retiring'." I looked around to see everyone staring at me with sympathy and horror. Well, except for Fang, of course.

"How many did they diagnose you with?" Max asked me. That was the question I didn't EVER want to be asked.

"Well, I don't know the exact amount… but I know only three right now. Asthma, Leukemia, and mild Tuberculosis. I know it doesn't seem like a lot, but they hurt me so much. And I don't know, but there might be more…" my sentence faded away, while I tried so hard not to cry. I can't cry in front of them, they'll be even more worried. Why did our lives have to end up like this?

"Luna… I-I'm so sorry. It must be horrible to have had that kind of testing, the kind that will be with you for your whole life…" Angel stated, complete worry in her eyes. In everyone's eyes. Iggy showed worry without his eyes.

"And… there's something else I wanted to tell you too…" I started again, hoping they would agree to what I was going to ask them. "Well… uh… I sot of have a little brother, about Nudge's age… and a friend of mine, my age. They started out the journey with me, but then I told them to wait in this old, abandoned cabin I found. They're human- avians too, so… if you accept me into the flock… will you accept them?" I asked, carefully. I looked at Max, thinking about what I'd do if she said no.

"Yea. You're accepted, and they can stay too. But make sure they're here by tomorrow morning." Max stated, and I grinned.

"Thanks so much! Oh, I can't thank you enough! I appreciate it so much!" I exclaimed with relief.

"Yea… but we're trusting you… and when you loose our trust, you don't get it back." Max added, then went to a corner in the cave to sleep.

I sighed. She didn't know anything about my friend, and she wouldn't want to know.


	5. Authors note: SO SORRY!

**OMG!!!! I'm so sorry I didn't update in forever! It's just that my internet burned up and stopped working, so we had to wait a couple days before getting new parts. I'm so sorry! but I'll start writing now and I'll update soon!**

** p.s. My birthday is this Saturday! 22nd of september!  
**


End file.
